defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Jetzy Firewind
'' "As the world passes us by, we need to sometimes stop and smile''." - Jetzy Firewind Background The little boy, thats lived his whole life out in Eversong, walked for the first time into Silvermoon, blinking up to the lights, watching all the people. - Father, look at the armor! He giggled as he saw a guard pass by. His father nodded at the guard that saluted him. - This my son, is Silvermoon. The breakup from the Foundation The young elf opens the door quickly, takes slow steps up to the table. Behind him his closest guards wait by the door. He walks up to the main end of the table, pulls out his axe and slams it on the table. The party assemblied at the table jumps a little in surprise. He slowly takes of his shield, places it against the table before he sits down. With a smirk on his face he peers at the Tauren sitting on the opposite side. - So this is where you brought us? He smiles up at the elf female that places a jug infront of him. - Yes Phoenix, this is where we meet, again. After such long time I thought you had forgoten about the allies. - Heh, Ill never forget about the Taurens. It does seem like you have forgoten about your people Tauren, when was the last time you heard your peoples opinions? When was the last time you accually took in what they had to say? The Tauren peers at the elf, shakes his big head slowly from side to side. - You dont know what youre talking about, My people follows every move I do and they love me for it. - You live in a fantasy world Chieftain, this is just your own fantasy. Phoenix looks around the table, a troll nods at him to keep going. Phoenix sips his drink and whipes the smirk of with the back of his glove.The Tauren infrot of him lets out a chuckle and then slams his hand in the table. -Who do you think you are Phoenix?! Comming in here, in my house and acusing me for not listening to my people? Youre just as out of your mind as everyone says. The elf leans back, takes another sip of his drink. Blinking up at the Tauren, letting the silence settle for a moment before he opens his mouth again. - I was your people, I was there. I know things you´ll never find out. He winks his hand towards the guards to leave and close the door behind them. The Tauren lets out another chuckle, leans forward and says in a low voice. – Thats the keyword, you were one of us. Youre not one of us anymore Phoenix, you´ll never be one of us ever again. Take your men and leave, you dont belong here. Phoenix nods slowly – Youre right Tauren, I dont belong here. Neither does your people. The Tauren stands up and shouts as louds as he can – Get out! Noone needs you Phoenix, We dont need your “help”. The elf picks up his axe, the men behind him opens the door with theire weapons in theire hands, ready for a fight, he lower his hand to show them its alright. He bends down, picks up his shield and leaves the room, hearing the Tauren and his allied chuckle behind him, he looks back a quick look, into the eyes of one of the trolls around the table, noding slowly, almost unseeable before he closes the door. Outside he pats the ruffled bear he calls his companion on the back before he swings up on him. The bear roars softly and starts mowing from paw to paw. One of his men rides up next to him. - Centurion, we have to leave, this meeting has already taken too much of our time. Phoenix nods and pushes his feet into the soft fur of the bear. – To Sholazar Basin! We have a mission to fulfill! - Stop! Wait! Phoenix turns around, watching the door close to the little cabin again. Out runs a small Taurenboy. I want to know where you got your name from Sir. Phoenix lets out a sigh and Slides down from his bear. – You should ask your father about that, he was there, that day, when I went from beeing called by my real name, Jetzy Firewind, to just Phoenix. Its a too long story to tell you here and now, Im in a hurry and I dont think your father wants me or my men around here much longer. He places a hand on the little Taurens shoulder. – One day I´ll come back here and tell you the whole story, I promise. He sits back up on the bear again, throwing a coin at the Taurenboy. -Until then. He nods and the company rides of on there big brown bears. The end of the Firewindclan - Hes wounded! The call heard over the tournamentgrounds. - We need a healer, a cleric, someone, and we need it fast. The Centurion was laying on the ground, his face covered with blood and mud. He opened one eye as much as he could, all he saw was fuzzy shapes and colors melting into eachother. He felt a hand against his cheek, brushing it lightly. He looked up and saw her, clearly, the only thing he could see clear was her. He tried to say her name but all that came out was a whisper; Noyana… He rose his hand to touch her, only to find out he didnt have the strength to rise it far enough. He closed his eyes and whispered her name again. Its been so long since he last said it, since he last heard it, heard her. Somewhere far in the distance he hears the voices of his men, standing around him, talking, words he cant understand. - We need a healer, the Centurion…. Hes bleeding all over. As people started to gather around, watching the limp body and the last chipping breaths, the heir of the Firewindclan moved out of this life, the pheonix would never rise again. The Horde had lost another centurion to the spirits. Theres an end to Northrend As the sun went down below the horizon, the memories came back to him, like they had so many times before. He remebers the cold snow, the cold air thru his lungs, how it seemed to never fill him but elude him somewhere in the back. He remebers the visions clearly, her face, she asked him to come with her. Everything around him was such a blur, people screaming out in anger and fear, in sadness for what to come. He clinges his hand as he turns away from the setting sun, his face is emotionless, he knows that now is not the time to show weakness. He inhales slowly, it still stings when he takes too deep breaths. For two years he had been serving the horde on this cold continent. After his first year the foundation had abruptly come to an end, some of his men joined him under another leader, but it didnt last long before the accident that almost took his life, deams and memories away. He had lost so much during theese years and gained so little. That the news of his death had revealed that he had a littlebrother was mearly just a conciousgain then a friendgain. Sure Joshy was a nice boy and his fosterparents had brought him up well, but he would never be what Jetzy once was and Jetzys father Erlend before that. Jetzy stroked his hand over his chin and looked again out over Northrend, the snow was covering everything from the north, he inhaled the cold air once more, feeling the familiar sting in his chest. The clerics that had arrived shortly after the accident knew very much about the healingpowers of light, but he would never enter that arena again. Not because of fear, because of what he saw in his dazed moments outside as his blood started to puddle underneit him. He didnt ever want to see her again like that, so alive. With a short whistle he calls out for his steed, sits up and quickly heads back to where his men is waiting for their centurion to return. – Dalaran is not far away, we will be there in the morning. He said with a sigh, looking down at his shield, too heavy for him to carry for long durations until he recovers compleatly. – There was a messanger here for you Centurion, one of his men stutters. – What do they want now? They need us to go somewhere far away to deliver whatever it is were delivering this time? He felt in his voice that hed given up. – Theyre sending us back… – Back to Dalaran? Ive seen that city so many times lately. – No, back to Azeroth, Back to Silvermoon. Category:Blood Elves Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters Category:Paladins Category:Characters Category:Males